FS Saga
by kyoto86
Summary: Here my take on female saiyans...Aries is Radditz daughter and I don't own dbz


"Come on already will ya? You started this now finish it!" shouted a blonde girl as a tear cascaded down the side of her red cheek. Slapping her across the face, the man snarled as he watched her flinch under his touch. "You don't think I know what you're doing? You're trying to get me to kill you instead of torturing you and leaving you hanging like this. But it won't work!" he shouted as he held up her head with the tip of his index finger. Smirking, the girl nodded her head. "Of course! I should have known I couldn't fool such a genius like yourself. Let along trick you. I'm sorry Ragon, continue with what you were doing." she sarcastically spoke in a tone that he couldn't figure out if she was mocking him or dead serious. Fists clenching, he muttered a few choice words under his breath. Hand raised and about to strike her again, he was suddenly knocked to the floor by a sudden push. Raising her head to see who it was, the girl sighed in relief as she said, "The cavalry has arrived." looking up in shock, Ragon was about to speak when he was delivered a punch to his ribcage. Hissing in pain as he rolled into a ball, he tried to see whom the figure was. But as he turned his head, something struck him in the face hard. "Who are you?" he demanded, teeth grating as he shook in both pain and rage. "Something you'll fear forever without ever seeing." sternly replied the mysterious newcomer. Screaming as he was entangled in a fury of punches and kicks, Ragon flailed helplessly as he was dealt the final blow. Using a ki blast to send him to another dimension, the figure turned around to face the girl. "He didn't hurt you to bad did he?" he asked in a serious tone. Shaking her head as he broke her free from her restraints and ki collar, she limply fell into his chest. "Ouch." she murmured under her breath as a certain black and blue bruise collided with an elbow. "You alright enough to walk?" he questioned as he looked at her worriedly. "I'd be an idiot if I said I was able to." she merely replied as she allowed him to pick her up. Lifting her with one hand behind her knees and the other on the small of her back, he walked out of the newly demolished castle.  
  
Opening an eye, the girl noticed she was in a different place. "I'll take it I passed out." she said, more to herself. "Yeah, we're on Vegeta's ship and heading back towards planet Vegeta." replied a voice as it emerged from a corner. Sitting up in surprise, she came face to face with a guy who had jet black hair, onyx eyes, built body, and a TAIL??!!! "Saiyan??" she muttered, openly staring at the guy. "Yeah, just like you. Name's Brolly, yours?" he introduced himself as his tail unfolded from around his waist. Watching it dangle, she was about to reach out and touch it when a blush crept up her cheeks. Shaking her head profusely, she looked into his eyes. "Aries." she merely replied. Nodding in approval, Brolly walked out of the room, saying he had to go tell the others she was finally awake. Shivering, she held the blankets closer to her frail body. "Hmm.... wonder if daddy's here?" she thought to herself a loud, whipping around in time to see people emerging from two steel doors. Eyes widening in shock, Radditz picked up his pace as he walked closer to where Aries lay. "Hey daddy." she smiled as she stood up. Padding over towards him, she sniffled as she wiped a tear that was trailing down the side of her face with the back of her hand. "Brat." he started in his usual gruff voice, but when he held her tightly in a hug he spoke softly, "I missed you." "Me too..." she trailed off; she was about to continue when she heard someone clearing their voice behind her. Whipping around, she saw Brolly and four others. "Uhh.... who are you all?" she asked, facing Brolly. "Goku, Chichi, Goten and this is Dr. Hitaka." answered Radditz before Brolly could utter a syllable. "Umm.... ok..." replied Aries as she gave them a weak smile. Smirking at her, Brolly shook his head, as he couldn't help laughing. Regarding him with an obscure look, Aries flashed Brolly a cheeky grin. "Any who.... I dun really know who you are but I'm guessing that I should?" she wondered. Earning her a few nods. "I'm Goten, and you're my cousin." smiled Goten, the infamous smile that he inherited from his father was plastered on his face. "I'm Chichi, Goku's wife and Goten's mother. Meaning I'm your aunt and Goku here is your uncle." Chichi explained as she pointed in Goku's direction. Laughing at the dumbfounded look on Goku's face Aries said, "Well, figures he's related to my dad... just looking at him you can tell!!" "Hey!" pouted Goku as he heard her last comment. Hand behind his head he stood in his regular pose, making Chichi crack a smile. "Well, now that the introductions are done, may we begin on your diagnostic?" interrupted Dr. Hitaka. Looking over towards her, Aries nodded as she stood beside her father. "Firstly, you seem to have quite a few bruises on your body, along with a few cracked ribs, sprained ankle and a minor concussion." she diagnosed. Blinking, Aries looked up at her in surprise. Putting a hand on her right rib cage, she winced as she poked her ribs a tad bit too hard. Then looking down at her swollen and bandaged left foot, she stood on her tiptoes. Face scrunching, she repeatedly rotated her foot as she answered the doctor. "Good enough, not like I'm gonna die any day soon. As for the ribs and foot, you're going to tell me to either go into the rejuvenation tank or stay in bed until my injuries heal..." looking at the doctor for a nod of approval she continued, "Well I ain't gonna do either. So tough beans! If you're gonna bitch at me, warning you now that it's going to go through one ear and come out the other. You may think I'm disregarding my health, but it's not like I'm going to purposefully injure myself further or even be stupid enough to go training. I won't go into the tank because I can't stand being in there... among other reasons, and I'm not going to relax because I can't sit still for even thirty seconds." taking a deep breath, she grinned as her father patted her head. Chuckling, Goten spoke, "Like father, like daughter." earning himself a wet raspberry and a smirk. "Alright then, just as long as you promise me something." spoke up Dr. Hitaka. Turning to face her, Aries replied, "On one condition, that you're not going to say I can't run around, have to take medication... unless they're pain killers..." smiling inwardly, she finished her sentence, "And that I can't eat my daily dose of sugar!" Stifling a laugh, the doctor put her medical chart under her arm as she put a hand to her head. "No, just that you don't plan on training or fighting any time soon. Your leg is worrying me because it's on the verge of being more than a sprain." she worriedly said in a concerned voice. Flashing her a smile, Aries agreed. "If this is all done, we must be going now. Oh! And Radditz, will you be staying for supper tonight?" asked Chichi as she headed for the doors from which she had entered the dimly lit white washed room. "Yea..." trailed off Radditz as he blushed. "Woohoo! You're not cooking!" teased Aries as Radditz gently smacked her upside the head. "Ouch!" she moaned as she rubbed her sore spot. "Well then, come whenever, supper should be ready in a few hours." said Chichi, eyeing Goku's rumbling stomach in suspicion. "And hurry before he eats it all!" she grumbled as she left, Goku and Goten trailing behind her.  
  
After dinner, Radditz brought Aries over towards his quarters. It was fairly similar to an apartment, just more saiyan. It had a kitchen, a dining room, two bedrooms, two bedroom bathrooms and one large bathroom, along with a training room, living room and even a spare storage room. "Dude!" she gasped as she eyed the room, which was to be hers. The walls were painted a light blue with silver insignias on them, a coffee colored dresser which was full of clothes suited for her size, a desk with a black laptop and blue lamp, a four poster wooden bed with navy blue satin sheets, and her old toys and stuffies from when she was younger. Walking over towards a certain stuffed bear, she picked it up. Holding it closely to her chest she said, "Can't believe you kept all these things. Not that I'm complaining. This room looks exactly like my old one." Nodding his head, Radditz left her room, heading for his own.  
  
The following morning, Radditz awoke to the strong aroma of freshly brewed coffee, frying bacon, eggs and something he couldn't quite figure out. Yawning as he stretched, he stood clad only in his boxers as he exited his room and walked down the glass stairs. Padding into the kitchen, he was greeted by a bustling Aries who was busily cooking and setting the dining room table.  
  
After eating, Radditz left Aries to go training with her uncle. Sighing as she finished washing the dishes, she flopped down into one of the black leather couches in the living room. Pulling out one of her books, she began to read it. Getting caught up in the book, she didn't hear someone enter the room. Jumping up as someone tapped her on the shoulder, Aries fell gracelessly to the floor. Standing back up, she glared at the new comer. "Next time, say you're here instead of giving me a heart attack." She growled out. Chuckling, Brolly put a hand behind his head. "Sorry about that." He laughed. Glaring at him, Aries threw the book she was reading at him. Hitting him in the chest, she turned around huffily and walked towards the kitchen. Opening the fridge door, she pulled out a water bottle and jumped when she turned around to bump into Brolly. "Do you enjoy scaring the daylights out of me or something?" she muttered as she quickly took a sip of her drink. Placing the bottle on the black marble counter, she leaned backwards and looked up at him. Shaking his head, he replied, "Nah, just a force of habit I guess." Laughing, Aries started to shake her head. "What's so funny?" Wondered Brolly, as he eyed her warily. Still laughing, Aries pointed at him. "You are!" she gasped between laughs. Finally catching her breath, Aries noticed Brolly looking at her funnily. "What? Now I'm funny looking too?" she teased as she held onto her red cheeks. Chuckling, Brolly shook his head. "No." he began, but stopped mid-sentence as he took hold of her hands and removed them from her cheeks. Soon replacing her hands with his, Brolly lowered his face and curtly kissed her on the lips. Eyes widening in shock, Aries closed her eyes and lent into the kiss as he deepened it. Moaning as he bit down gently on her lower lip, Aries opened her mouth unconsciously and let his tongue take over. "What the hell you two doing?" yelled someone from behind them. Jumping in surprise, Aries looked over Brolly's shoulder to see Goten. Sighing in relief that it wasn't her father, she blushed furiously. "Umm." she stammered as she tried to regain her thoughts and breath. Simply smirking, Brolly turned around to face Goten. "What's it look like?" he quickly replied back. Blinking, Goten glared at Brolly. "What'd I tell you last night Brolly?" growled Goten in a threatening manner. Eyeing Goten warily, Aries yelled out, "This better not include me Goten or I'll kick your ass!" Directing his attention to Aries he shrugged as he replied, "It is, and I better not catch him with his fingers or anything else on you or I'll kill him." Frowning, Aries glared at Goten. "Nice of you to play the good cousin and all Goten but you don't rule my life and can't make decisions for me. Don't know how many people I have to tell this to, but if I'm gonna make a stupid mistake it's going to be cause of something I did, not from something someone else did." Noticing his confused expression, Aries snapped back in a clipped down. "Meaning back off or I'll kick you ass." Grinning from ear to ear, Goten shook his head. "No can do Aries, and 'sides, you kick my ass? Dream on." Chuckling, Goten earned himself a glare. Shrugging it off, he directed his attention back towards Brolly. 


End file.
